Snapshots
by Capital WHY
Summary: A collection of ten drabbles based on game-verse pairings. Includes Ferriswheelshipping, Newrivalshipping, Conflictingshipping, Heartsoulshipping, SpenserxSolana, Alexandrianshipping, Checkmateshipping, BluexLyra, Beaconshipping, and Twinleafshipping.


_a.n-_

_Rules of the Game: _

_**1.** **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.** _

_**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.** _

_**3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!** _

_****4. Do ten of these, then post them.**** _

_Credit goes to Mysca for this game. ^_^ Other people who have done this: Delighted Slice and Music Intuition. I have another one, based one Manga-verse pairings. The story is called 'Silhouettes'._

* * *

><p><em>1. Like a Racecar by Hawk Nelson; 2:50 (Ferriswheelshipping-N+White); Words: 136<em>

She didn't want to see him anymore. It ripped her apart. There he was, that brilliant, stunning person . . . and he was wrong. He was too wrong. Part of her wanted to reach out and embrace him; the other wanted to recoil at the sight of him.

He was so naive, but had a dark edge that was well beyond his years. It didn't make sense to her that she felt the way she did. Everything was always in black and white, right? The bad guy was the bad guy, no ifs, ands, or buts.

However . . . he was so simple, so innocent; how could he hold all that frustration? How could he hold his anger with those pure eyes of his? How could he be the way he was?

He was a conundrum; and she was torn.

* * *

><p><em>2. Shine On by Needtobreathe; 4:11 (Newrivalshipping-Wally+May); Words: 189<em>

He wants to see her shine.

He wants to see her up there, on top, with all the other stars. He won't be surprised when he hears it on the news: 'There's a new Hoenn champion!' For a while, that was his dream. That was his goal. All he wants now is to see her succeed. _'Because that's where she belongs,' _he thinks with a soft smile.

He wants to see her shine.

He knows she can beat out all the rest if she tries, and she will. She is determined. She is ready. He hasn't known her _that _long, but for the time he has, he's been in awe. She amazes him with her knowledge, with her kindness, with her gentleness.

He wants to see her shine.

He sees where she belongs, and he envisions her there; grinning and everyone is cheering, and he would cheer louder if he could, but he's her biggest fan. He promises he always will be. He will be content to be left in the dust if only he can see the stars from where he lies.

He wants to see her shine.

* * *

><p><em>3. I'm Not Who I Was by Brandon Heath; 3:19 (Conflictingshipping-Blue+Leaf); Words: 124<em>

He sits and pulls out a pen. He's going to write a letter.

'_Dear Leaf,' _he writes in fine print. Displeased, he crumples up the paper. An hour later, he tries to start again.

'_Dear Leaf,' _he starts. _'It's me. It's been a long time, hasn't it?' _Lifting up the paper, he shakes his head, but puts it down and continues. _'I was wondering how you were doing in Sinnoh.' _"It's a long ways away . . ." he murmurs. "Too long. _'Have you made any new friends? Knowing you, you probably have.' _A soft grin comes across his face. _'I miss you.' _Closing his eyes, he wonders why he wrote that.

He crumples the paper again. Staring at a fresh piece, he wonders what to write.

* * *

><p><em>4. California by Hawk Nelson; 2:54 (Heartsoulshipping-Ethan+Lyra); Words: 102<em>

"Ethan," she muttered, sadness evident in her tone. "I'm moving."

Those were the words that made his heart stop. His mind said 'Where to? How could you? Will you forget me?' but his mouth said, "Why?"

"I can't stay in Johto anymore," she said, voice almost guilty. "It's just so much of the same! I'm old enough to be off on my own, Ethan. So . . . I'm going to Unova."

He could almost swear she was trying to put him into a coma. "When?" he managed.

"Really soon. In one week."

He couldn't help what he blurted out next: "Then I'm coming too!"

* * *

><p><em>5. Start Again by Red; 4:26 (SpenserxSolana); Words: 244<em>

For every step he took, logic told him not to follow. He was a ranger; a top, important ranger. He had people depending on him. This was selfish.

But . . . but she was a person too.

It'd been two weeks since she'd left; she hadn't quit, oh no, she'd never have done that. No, it was a required leave. An injury had left her, while still able to function in normal life, unable to resume the life of a ranger. She was done.

The bitter, broken look she'd give the base as she'd left was too much for him. He hadn't even said goodbye. He was supposed to be filing paperwork; he'd been looking out the window instead.

As time had passed, he missed her more and more. He missed her humor, her laugh, her smile, her eyes; her bravery and determination, and her kind touch. Most of all, though, he missed her. Life just wasn't the same.

He'd tried to convince himself that he felt the same amount of appreciation and respect for every ranger, but it was too late for that. No, Solana held a special place in his heart. To deny it would be lying, and that would be against a ranger's honor.

And so he left his post; he needed to see her again, and tell her that he would be there for her. He hadn't been there when she'd needed him the most, but he'd make up for it now.

* * *

><p><em>6. Only Hope by Switchfoot; 4:13 (Alexandrianshipping-Volkner+Jasmine); Words: 166<em>

When he took her hand, she could've sworn her dream was coming true. His touch felt like the ocean running through her fingers; she'd never felt so free. He led her to the elaborately tiled floor, and the music began.

It was only them in the room; that's all she perceived, anyways. The atmosphere was surreal; she was a princess in a fairy-tale, and her prince had finally come.

The music flowed within and covered the air and the two stepped back and forth and were in perfect sync. No words were spoken, but none were needed. This was the night of Jasmine's life.

She was a diamond in the rough; a rose surrounded by steel, and he was a prince locked within his electric castle. However, for one moment, they were free. For just that moment, they were in the open air, with the world watching.

She could've sworn it was a dream come true, but it turned out it was only a dream.

* * *

><p><em>7. I Need You by Relient K; 3:18 (Checkmateshipping-Cheren+White); Words: 152<em>

He will wish she wasn't so blind. He will strive to somehow become a vision in her peripheral, if he can even manage that.

For now, he thinks he has it all figured out. She is a friend. Nothing more. He won't think that way, soon. When she surpasses him by leaps and bounds, when she turns, looks at him, and winks, waving and telling him she'll see him soon.

He'll wish she wasn't blind, and he'll wish _he _hadn't been, just a few months before. He will see what comes of how he is, allowing her to go on, and leave him behind.

If he doesn't step up, he won't be able to reach her in time. She has her eyes set on something new, and until she gets it, she won't stop.

It's up to him; can he divert her attention? Will he?

What the future holds is a mystery.

* * *

><p><em>8. Cross the Line by Superchick; 2:39 (BluexLyra); Words: 117<em>

He is the kind of person who makes her wonder why she bothers. He is her personal stumbling block, the one obstacle she cannot pass.

And he knows it.

It's always the worst when they _know _it, she decides, because then (if they are anything like Blue, that is), they will _flaunt _it.

"Not this time, Lyra," he snickers. "Maybe next time." That's usually his farewell message.

One day, though, it is, "You know," with a slight scoff thrown in for good measure, "I could help you train. Only if you think you can keep up with me, that is."

And she fears that is all she needed to fall for him in a most dangerous way.

* * *

><p><em>9. Fears and Failures by This Beautiful Republic; 3:36 (Beaconshipping-Volkner+Dawn); Words: 115<em>

He is falling into an undeterminable space; a dangerous place with pitfalls, snares, fears, and terrifying emotions, ready to tear out any possible connection to happiness. The space I refer to is love.

Not perfect love, of course. Had it been perfect love, Volkner wouldn't be in this mess. But no, it was his own flawed self loving a flawed person in such an empty way. There were the constant threats of failure; and yet, Volkner still considered it one of the most wonderful thing he'd ever experienced.

Being jealous of a silly, hyperactive blond kid was not something he had taken into account, however.

Jealousy, he decided, didn't suit him. Borderline obsession, though, did.

* * *

><p><em>10. Drifter by Decemberadio; 4:39 (Twinleafshipping-Barry+Dawn); Words: 202<em>

Traveling is rough, sometimes, on a heart. You see the world through new eyes, but without that one person by your side, it can seem a bit . . . jaded. Empty. The world is spinning around you in several unique movements, but when your mind is on that one, single person, that one single place in a small town, with the sun shining down; that's when you know you're homesick.

Barry knew an awful lot about this. He had fun, he wouldn't deny it, meeting and greeting, and battling, and befriending, and all sorts of other things, but none of those things were with Dawn. It took away from the experience a bit.

He'd close his eyes, and he'd be back home, in front of the lake, with her by his side, and they'd be hand in hand, and the world would be as it should be, at least in that little corner, just because they were together.

Then he'd open his eyes and wish his fantasies would be realized. As he daydreams and such throughout his day, he gets a call. The blush running across his face makes it clear just who's interrupted his dreams: the only one who can make them real.

* * *

><p><em>A.n= Well? Reviews, anyone? :3 Yet to be written are the ones for anime-verse pairings and the ones for OHSHC. They'll be written eventually, though. I promise!<em>

_Now, my thoughts:_

_Ferriswheelshipping - Not my best, but not a bad way to open the collection._

_Newrivalshipping - I think this is my favorite. ^o^ I really like it!_

_Conflictingshipping - Eh. I wanted it to be simple so it would match the song . . . :/ But it wasn't very good._

_Heartsoulshipping - Same as above._

_SpenserxSolana - Love this ship so much! And yes, I know the name for it, but it stinks, so I don't use it. I like this drabble. ^_^_

_Alexandrianshipping - Isn't this sad. X3_

_Checkmateshipping - My first try in future-tense. It's 'eh'._

_BluexLyra - Don't know the name for this ship but love it thanks to Liz Hollow. This one makes me smile._

_Beaconshipping - This one makes me smile, too, but it isn't wonderful._

_Twinleafshipping - I really liked this one, actually._

_Well, might you all be so kind as to give me your thoughts on these? It is most highly appreciated! :D Oh, and please, feel free to try this game out if you haven't already (or just do it again X3). It's fun, challenging, and good writing practice._

_Well, adios, mi amigos!_

_Finessefully,_

_X_


End file.
